


Masquerade

by engineDriver



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Invisible Kingdom | Revelation Route, Post-Canon, Rated PG-13 for Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:00:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22382980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engineDriver/pseuds/engineDriver
Summary: While waiting for her date at a Nohrian masquerade, a masked stranger bows to Orochi, asking her for a dance.
Relationships: Kagero/Orochi (Fire Emblem)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21
Collections: Kagerochi Day 2020





	Masquerade

With deft hands, tucking her small purse underneath her chin, she ties the white ribbon behind her coiffure. The mask now snug over her nose, eyes perfectly aligned through the holes she cut and sanded down, Orochi grins behind a fanged snarl, anticipating the arrival of her date and their evening ahead.

The servants managed to bring light and festivity to the sober atmosphere of Castle Krakenburg’s slate ballroom and nondescript hallways (in which she herself had gotten lost several times, unsure if the meeting room was in the hall with the frowning portrait of a Nohrian queen or the sulking prince). The candelabras dusted of their cobwebs and filled with plump candles. The floors washed and polished. Spring bouquets tied to the banisters and capitals of columns, welcoming beginnings and reforged alliances. Life and hope growing anew.

The Nohrian court mingles with members of the Hoshidan envoy and Krakenburg residents on the dance floor. Under a mask and finery, former enemies and a weary populace can greet each other like old friends after two weeks of standstills and hesitant compromises in negotiations. Orochi watches Lord Ryoma, soon to be king in several weeks, trying his best to conceal his shifting posture in the breeches and tailcoat he borrowed from King Xander. The Nohrian ruler adjusts the obi of the formal kimono and haori lent to him, not entirely aware of where the knot should be placed. But after spending years in war councils and meetings with the High Prince, she knows that the laughter and great smile on his face are genuine. And as always, Saizo shifts between standing at Lord Ryoma’s side or right behind him. Even though he is in his uniform as he is on duty, Orochi amusingly notes that he blends right in with his mask.

Across the ballroom, Orochi smirks at Saizo. As if able to see the gesture behind the fangs and snarl of her mask, he lifts his chin and narrows his eyes at her. She chuckles quietly and turns to scan the room again. No sign of her date yet. Twenty minutes late. Even though everyone is in a costume, she does not recognize her figure among the crowd. Perhaps she struggled to get into a Nohrian gown as much as Orochi did. Charlotte spent so many red-faced hours tugging and lacing her up— and already the top of her bodice threatens to give way. Orochi discreetly hikes it up. She would hate to interrupt what Charlotte described as “a perfect evening for hunting suitors” to ask her new friend to help her readjust her dress.

Grumbling, Orochi shuffles to the balcony outside, contorting her movements to the stiffness of the garment. No wonder this style of dress is reserved for the most special occasions in Nohr, as Charlotte told her while hiking up her own cleavage and adjusting the line of her bodice to expose an enticing (but acceptable) amount. Leaning on the railing, Orochi attempts to tug down the corset worn underneath her dress and sighs in relief once the lacing slackens. Even though her mask is still on, the night air cools the perspiration gathered on her forehead and nose. Orochi reaches behind her head to loosen the mask’s tie just as a figure approaches the railing beside her.

“Pardon me, miss,” they grunt in a raspy voice in the common tongue.

The figure, in the checkered vest and dark trousers characteristic of Nohr’s butlers, who carry tea services in and out of the palace’s meeting rooms, tilts their head at Orochi. A black hood and a plain white domino mask cover their head and face, obscuring any hint of their identity. Orochi thought she had spotted the maid and butler retainers of Lord Corrin earlier, but like most of the other guests, they were in costumes instead of their uniforms. Must be someone else then.

Behind her mask, she raises an inquisitive eyebrow and responds sweetly in the common tongue. “Hello, Sir… Madam… whomever you may be. Is there something you ask of me?”

With the pivot of their foot behind them, the figure leans into a bow, offering their gloved hand towards the woman. Orochi lifts a hand to her mouth, wishing she had her fanned spell cards to hide behind. She giggles in such a manner that would convince haughty nobles to let her read their fortunes, only to spell out their dooms, or green army recruits, easily swayed by a pretty smile, to retrieve herbs for her salves on remote mountaintops.

“I’m afraid I must decline, good sir, for I am waiting for another.”

The figure extends their hand deeper, leaning into the bow. The tip of their boot scuffs against the stone underneath. Orochi giggles.

“Well aren’t you talented?” she offers wryly. “Well, I’ll indulge you for a dance. Maybe more, if you don’t get worn out. Or if my date doesn’t arrive.”

She clasps the figure’s hand. To her relief, the figure does not raise her hand to their lips, though it would be rather funny to see them try through their covered mouth. Hand in hand, they stride to the dancefloor. Orochi tilts her chin with the faintest of smiles, unsure if those who cock their heads in their direction are staring at her unusual mask or the costume of her newfound partner’s. She gazes past them, darting her head in hopes of finding a certain someone in the crowd.

The figure, pivoting towards Orochi, raises their joined hands and rests the other on the small of her back, grazing the top of her hips. She returns the gesture with a “Hmph”.

“You’re bold, aren’t you?” she asks, slipping her arm over the figure’s shoulders as they begin to glide back and forth, “For someone who is a perfect stranger… you probably don’t even know who I am. I could be a spy… or your long-lost cousin. I could be anyone.”

“I’ve seen you before. Around the castle. For the negotiations,” their gruff response, muffled by the hood’s fabric. “Your hair.”

“Ah yes, of course,” Orochi raises her eyebrows. “My distinguishing feature, I should have worn it in a different style. Or covered it up like you did. But this is hardly fair now. You know something of me, I should know something of you too, wouldn’t that be fair?”

The figure says nothing as they nudge Orochi’s waist, pushing her into a twirl with their hand. She places a hand on their bent arm after the turn.

“Well, I can see that you are a butler. And you take such good care of your uniform. But it’s strange,” she presses the pads of her fingers against their arm with the slightest of pressure, enough to make them turn their head towards her own, “There’s other maids and butlers who I recognize from the last two weeks, and those who served in the allied armies, but none of them are in uniform.”

The figure pulls away a little.

“Why is that?”

“I had no other finery, Miss.”

“And the hood over your head?”

With the hand on her back, the figure pulls Orochi towards them.

“You just said earlier that you wish you wore one.”

Orochi’s lips part in objection but she leans into a chuckle instead, craning her head towards the figure’s neck. One of her mask’s horns snags against the figure’s cheek, the splinters of an un-sanded corner catching on the black fabric.

“Sorry for that.” She dips her head in order to unhook the horn, slightly tugging at the hood. The figure stares down at her, tilting their head as if studying her face underneath.

“Your mask. It looks Hoshidan. Is it a monster?”

“Well, not quite. It’s a snake,” she imitates a hissing sound with her tongue against the back of her teeth. “What do you think of it?”

“It’s scary… but it is well made.”

“Thank you. I made it myself several days ago. I give my praise to Krakenburg’s shops for being so well stocked with art supplies so that I could make one myself here.” She frowns. “A friend… was supposed to help me with it, but other things came up. But I did manage to finish it in time. The paint finished drying just after I got into my gown!”

The figure pauses, slowing down the movement of their feet.

“Why a snake though?”

Orochi’s frown fashions itself into a grin under her mask. “One of my more, _affectionate_ monikers at Hoshido’s court is ‘The Viper’. I’m said to have a silver tongue.” She chuckles. “And you know, snakes are expert hunters. They can use their tongues to sniff out prey even miles away.” She steps on her toes, craning her head towards their ear. “Or fear.”

Hovering so close to their chest, Orochi can hear the erratic pounding of their heart. She smirks and leans back, forcing the figure to step forward as she leads from behind. Laughing, she mutters in Hoshidan, “I wonder if this is why I was brought onto the negotiations.”

The figure tilts their head, “What did you say?”

Orochi shakes her head and responds in the common tongue again. “Oh no, it was nothing. A silly little thing.” She raises her partner’s hand up. “Shall we continue?”

The two step back into the dance, neither figure making much of an effort to move in time to the music or dance a proper waltz. Orochi tries to pry a nugget from her mysterious partner or make them laugh, but their responses are one-worded or nonexistent, only prompting her to pursue the hunt again. Occasionally, Orochi peeks around to examine who is still in the ballroom, but as the night continues and more partygoers shed their masks before taking off, she checks less often.

“I am growing rather tired. I think I may step outside for some air. You are not obligated to join me, you may have other duties or friends you wish to attend to, but nevertheless,” she tips up the corner of her mask to reveal a smile. “I would welcome your company.”

The silent figure follows her outside to a rose garden, lined with pavers. The burbling of a small fountain and whispered conversations between lovers and court officials fill in the gaps of the evening. Orochi stops by a rosebush with the earliest of the annual buds, curiously peeking through the leaves. She unties her mask and breathes in happily, the crisp air and the flowers’ rich fragrance hitting her exposed face.

“Ah, what a relief!” she sighs happily. “You’re welcome to remove your mask too, you know. I don’t know your name, but I feel like I can trust you. And I have a feeling you’re a sight for sore eyes,” she adds with a smirk.

The figure faces Orochi. “You’re beautiful,” they reply in a voice higher than what she’s heard all evening. They cough into their glove, grunting an apology in a lower octave. Reaching over to the rosebush, they pluck one of the larger buds, so close to a full bloom, and present it to her. One of the thorns snags on their glove.

Orochi laughs and tilts an eyebrow, “Oh no, I mustn’t. My heart already belongs to another.” She examines the pink rose, picked just as the leaves began curling back to let the rest of the flower bloom. “But I’ll take this token of your affections,” she adds generously. She briefly wonders if Charlotte has also had such luck tonight with would-be-suitors.

She notices the figure shift on their feet, placing their hands behind their back.

“Have you enjoyed your stay here?” they ask.

“Yes, yes I have. It’s more beautiful than I thought it would be. I always had the impression that Nohr was dark and stuffy. Lifeless, even. I think lots of Hoshidans did during the period of isolation. But now, I see there was always so much hope here that’s just peeking out in the open.” Orochi smells the rose, smiling, “I’ve seen it among the court who my colleagues and I so passionately debate with, the townsfolk who look so relieved to be above ground for the first time in years. Maybe for some, in their whole lives.”

Her smile parts. “But there’s lonely moments here too, even when I am in the middle of a negotiation meeting. I grow tired of having to speak in the common tongue. Of trying to make a sharp comment, a quick little joke to cut through the tension of the meetings, but being met with cold stares and frowns. I hear their poorly-concealed whispers, I always sense their eyes on me. I miss home, I am reminded that I am but a visitor here.

“If I may,” her voice suddenly grows louder, a note of urgency slipping through. The figure steps back. “I must confide in you about something,” her voice drops again. “I didn’t come here because I wanted to be a part of the negotiations. I mean, it’s not that I dread doing them and I’m always happy to serve Hoshido’s court and help the King-to-be especially after—”

Orochi’s voice catches, tears rimming the edge of her eyes.

“The truth is, I came here to follow someone who is very dear to me. At the beginning of the war, I found out that she was captured. My whole world felt like it was crumbling apart again just after I had lost someone else so precious to me. I thought I would never see her again, but I made it my goal to track her down and find her alive. It kept my own sense of hope burning.”

She continues in Hoshidan, tongue heavy with sorrow, weary of forming the long vowels and harsh sounds of the common language. “When we were able to rescue her, I was able to hold her again. She wept into my shoulder, using her scarf to hide her face. I wanted to stay with her in that forest forever.” She sniffles. “I realized that every moment we had together was precious, and I should never have taken them for granted. I never wanted us to be apart again. So that’s why I came.”

Orochi dabs at her eyes with the hem of her dress. Steadying her shaking shoulders, she continues, rolling the rose in one of her hands.

“Even though the war is over, we haven’t had much time to ourselves, especially here. We’ve both been so busy with our duties. I have my negotiations and she guarding her liege, following him to meetings, protecting him in the evenings. There’s times when we are in the same room but I feel as if we were as far apart as in the war. In the brief moments we are able to see each other and chat, I try to put on a face of being content here. I don’t want to make her feel guilty as I do for not being able to spend time with her, and I don’t want to bring her down with my bad mood. Even though this place is beautiful, and I am glad I came, I am miserable here.”

“I know it’s selfish of me to say, but I worry that the reconstruction, the rebuilding of both of our countries will do nothing to mend the rift.” She shakes her head. She laughs, a little sadly, “But the trip is almost over and we’ll be back home soon enough.”

Orochi turns towards the figure, startled to see that their head and back have slumped forward. Silently, they remove the white mask and hand it to her with a nod. They yank at the hood tucked into the collar of their shirt, peeling it off to let dark brown hair tumble down their back. Orochi’s hand stifles a gasp, but her eyes, blinking back tears, betray her surprise.

“Hi,” Kagero offers, sweeping her bangs out of her eyes.

“ _Y-you! It was you?_ ” Orochi whispers.

“Yes, it was me. Maybe I took this masquerade party too seriously. I’m sorry I showed up late,” Kagero gives her a sad smile.

“I’m so sorry that we haven’t been able to spend time together on this trip. I’m so glad that you were able to finish your mask. It turned out beautifully. And I’m sorry that I wasn’t able to help you make it and for all the other times I didn’t take a break from my duties, ask Saizo to fill in, so that I could spend more time with you.”

Kagero wipes her nose with the back of her sleeve.

“Orochi, I love you and I don’t want our only precious memories to be before the war. We both have our duties, but I promise that I will always make time for you.”

Orochi smiles and wipes her eyes. “So does this count as a precious memory?” she asks sweetly.

“Of course.”

They kiss. Kagero, in the elevated boots of the butler uniform, tucks Orochi’s head underneath her chin. She hums pleasantly.

“Hm. I’ve been thinking of asking Lord Ryoma for some leave after his coronation. Maybe we could travel somewhere together. The trees on the southern coast should be in full bloom in several weeks and I would love to see them with you.”

“That is a wonderful idea, my love. It would be nice to travel somewhere for once that isn’t for a battle or negotiations.”

Orochi squeezes her partner and pulls back, placing her hands on either side of her arms, admiring the fit of the vest around her waist. Absentmindedly, she rubs a thumb up and down the silky fabric of a puffed sleeve.

“My Dear Kagero,” she smirks, “I must say you are so much better at pulling off a suit than pretending to be a mysterious suitor.” Kagero’s mouth parts open and she steps backwards.

“ _H-h-how?_ Y-you knew it was me all along?”

Orochi bursts into laughter.

“Do you believe that I would really reveal all of that to a perfect stranger and a member of the court our kingdom is in the process of negotiating with?” She cackles again. “I think I might be a better ninja than you! But don’t despair my love, Krakenburg is probably looking for more butlers!”

Crestfallen, Kagero’s head slumps down, giving Orochi the perfect opportunity to step on her toes and kiss her jawline. She purrs into her ear, “Aw, now, don’t feel bad. I did enjoy being pulled around by your lead all night long and seeing you in a suit was a treat enough.”

Kagero’s posture straightens. “Really?”

“Of course. I’d recognize your legs in anything, but those pants cling to them like a candied shell on an apple.”

She hears Kagero swallow a gulp and she giggles.

“Well, maybe I’ll wear this more often then. For you.”

“You can even keep it on the rest of the evening if you’d like to,” Orochi winks and yanks the top of her dress’s bodice. “As for me, I can’t wait to get this dress and torture device off and never wear them again. That is, if we can both figure out how to do it.”

“Well, I’m pretty good at picking locks and knots.”

The two women retire from the rose garden, hand in hand, towards the guests’ quarters of Krakenburg Castle. Kagero supports Orochi’s mask by the horns with her free hand, and Orochi holds the domino mask, hood, and the budding rose. 

Kagero turns towards her partner. “…Orochi? I realize now that you were just playing along throughout the evening, but did you mean what you told me in the garden, before I took my mask off?”

Orochi squeezes her hand. “My dear, of course I did. I would never deceive you about how I feel about you. I love you.”

“I love you too.” A rare smile forms at the corners of Kagero’s mouth.

The women reach the guest quarters, disappearing into the shadows of its entranceway. Laughter and joy echo behind the door to Orochi’s room, which closes with the click of a lock.

**Author's Note:**

> So major, major kudos to [OrangeBlossoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeBlossoms/pseuds/OrangeBlossoms) for helping me flesh out the concept of the fic (and for proposing that Orochi would know that it was Kagero the whole time) and to [strikinglight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/strikinglight/pseuds/strikinglight) for reading over my draft and bring more detail and clarity to certain areas! I really appreciate both of your help!
> 
> I'm so happy that I finally got around to running a Kagerochi Day on Twitter! They're my favorite Fire Emblem couple and writing them is so much fun. It's nice to return to them again more than a year after finishing "A Working Relationship". Blossoms helped me come up with some of the prompts for Kagerochi Day, so kudos to her again for that. I really liked the "mask" prompt I came up with and couldn't quite get it out of my head, so that's where this fic was born from. I really like the idea that Orochi and Kagero are both performing their roles, which I played with a bit in AWR, and played with again here, though moreso from Orochi's perspective.
> 
> I also just really wanted an excuse to write Butler uniform Kagero too.
> 
> And speaking of performances, since I can't seem to write anything without making a theatre reference anymore, I had the Noh play ["Dojoji"](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/D%C5%8Dj%C5%8Dji_\(Noh_play\)) in mind when thinking about what kind of mask Orochi would wear to a masquerade. There's a famous scene in the play where the woman jumps into a giant bell and comes out to reveal her true form: a snake. The snake then goes around and breathes fire on the bell and causes all sorts of trouble. It's pretty cool!


End file.
